1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving apparatus utilizing permanent magnets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Reciprocating engines mounted on cars and the like are known as one kind of driving apparatus. The reciprocating engine generally comprises a plurality of cylinders having a combustion chamber in which a reciprocating piston is provided. The piston is operatively connected to a crankshaft via a connecting rod. The crankshaft is in turn operatively connected to a drive shaft via a transmission or other transmitting mechanism so as to transmit a driving force to tires of the car. A mixture of gasoline and air is burned in the combustion chamber after injection of the gasoline and air into the combustion chamber so that force generated thereby reciprocates the piston so as to rotate the crankshaft. Torque of the crankshaft is in turn transmitted to the drive shaft.
However, known reciprocating engines combust gasoline so that noxious gas containing soot, nitrogen oxide and other components is released into the atmosphere. Environmental deterioration due to the noxious exhaust gas has been a serious problem.